The Little Kids: Movie (2020 Disney film)/Transcript
(Opening logos recording in background) Walt Disney Pictures presents, in film was made by Flower Studios of Behind the Scenes with Directed by Randy Newman and Music by Elizabeth Daily, Debi Derryberry and Laraine Newman film. Disney's The Little Kids: Movie (2020) New Parents John Kiddies: Wow! John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Mhmm. John Kiddies Wow. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Yeah. John Kiddies: Wow. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Yes, I know that was a springtime. John Kiddies: So Mom, If you like do anything, And if you like to do anything at all. Huh? (Smells) Ah. I want to be breath on me. Which you children, And beeing amazing. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: I have my tummy. John Kiddies: What so feeling? John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Because you do intresting about you. John Kiddies: Don't you see about time, Every single about you John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Mhmm, Good. I glad you can hear me. The children is awesome. (Kids was playing sands out and Kids start to playing Playground and the Park) John Kiddies: So I'm glad you can here me. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Oh no, no, no, I mean it, I really I really do with do with here. John Kiddies: But Mom, Mommy I know what think you do Best! Look look look look! Wake up. Wake up I'm feel Wake! What will do when it Bedroom. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Shh. You wake up my baby. John Kiddies: Oh yeah, Right. (John Kiddies Looking on the X-Ray Telescope on Tummy with Baby Molly Kiddies) John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Aw, Look. There dreaming. It still has the name now. John Kiddies: Will like it, Okay, So, When if his girl, And hhen if I'm boy. Okay now. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: I like Molly. John Kiddies: Molly? Only one Molly because I was just can't wait. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: So Is Going Be So Excited!! John Kiddies: Yeah. I like that. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: I know. John Kiddies: What so membered? John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: Because my tummy was going to be born and I Just Want to Friends Like You! What? John Kiddies: So your cute. John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: I'm not trying to take him. John Kiddies: Well I Remembered. Excuse Me!!! John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies: AH! John Wh-What are You DOING!!! John Kiddies: I Just Want to Kiss (Kissing) Oh Cute is Here. Where Everybody Go? (Gasps) John Kiddies (whispering): Mom. Mom get in the Hospital. No Mommy Seriously I Told You Get in the Hospital You Right Now! (John and Molly Kiddie's Mom / Julia Kiddies Goes to the Hospital) John Kiddies: NO!!! OW! WAIT FOR ME!! OW!!! OH!!!!!!! (Crying and Gasping) MOMMY! Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy! Main Titles/Birth of Molly Kiddies John Kiddies: (Crying and Gasping) (Baby Molly Kiddie's Badger Basket on the Door) John Kiddies: There they are. It's okay. John is gotcha. John is here. I will be your name about it, Molly. First Day of School Molly Kiddies: Wake up, Come on, Is First Day of School, Is First Day of School, Is First Day of School, Wake up, Wake up, Come on, Is First Day of School! Epilogue/End Credits Epilogue Molly Kiddies is Eating the Lunch Molly Kiddies: (Humming) I'm so thirsty. I'm hungry. The Little Cute Adorable Girl is Skipping to the Sidewalk The Little Cute Adorable Girl: I'm bored, I should count the sidewalking. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine.......... and Ten, Oh I just missed it all. Oh great. John Kiddies is Wearing a Glasses John Kiddies: Oh! Perfect! Looking good! Molly Kiddies: Hey John, How was a doing? John Kiddies: Oh hey Molly, Look, I was wearing a glasses, and I was learn to do with silly things. Now watch me! Boogie Boogie Boogie (Gasps) (John Kiddies is Fall off with Glasses into a Water Pond) (Water Splashing) John Kiddies: Not again. Kids Goes to the Movies and Watching a First Theater of Winnie the Pooh Tigger: Hello, I'm Tigger! That's T-I Double Guh Er! and that's me Hoo, hoo, hoo! Winnie the Pooh: Oh Tigger, You scared me. I'm Winnie the Pooh. Tigger: That's right. That why Tiggers Do Best! Rabbit: Hey Gopher. Gopher: Yes Rabbit. Rabbit: Can you help to planting in the garden. Gopher: Sure, No problem. Oliver Kiddies: (Laughing) Well is most the all garden is not telling you, Is only cute little bunny. Second Theater of The Lion King Timon: Remind this pumbaa, Start to the Hyena's without change! Pumbaa: Put Timon, The Simba's in trouble, she need's your help! Timon: You're still not listening! (Gasps) Pumbaa: (Gasps) Shenzi: Now this is how you like? Banzai: Scrambled! (Ed Laughing) Oliver Kiddies: Oh look at that Hyena's because they're kills with a villains. Last Theater of Mulan Mulan: Hey. Mushu! How could you to be dragon! Mushu: Hey I wasn't an idiot to be dragon of so riches! Oliver Kiddies: Wait a minute? He was a tiny dragon when over, over and over have a bored today. DVD DVD Main Menu Molly Kiddies: Wow! John Kiddies: This is so cool I love menu on DVDs! Molly Kiddies: Yeah you been really fast! John Kiddies: Yeah! Molly Kiddies: Well, Would do you want to see umm... John Kiddies: Oh yeah, yeah! I forgot the remote well I'll be right back. Molly Kiddies: Wh-What a minute Wait a minute wou-- Oh. I don't know, but would do we gonna do umm... You got it? John Kiddies: It's not out there! Molly Kiddies: What! John Kiddies: I don't know, Did you have it? Molly Kiddies: No, I didn't do it. John Kiddies: But where is it? Molly Kiddies: Ooooooooooooooh! John Kiddies: (Gasps) Molly Kiddies: They got it. John Kiddies: Uh oh! Molly Kiddies: (Giggling) Okay Okay, Just press "Play" I want to see a movie. John Kiddies: No, no, no no, no! Molly Kiddies: No! John Kiddies: I am really cool on the "Bonus Features", Could you please press the "Bonus Features"? Molly Kiddies: Not the "Bonus Features"! Come on! Hit "Play"! John Kiddies: Please. Molly Kiddies: I want to see a movie. John Kiddies: for me?... Molly Kiddies: Well, Could you hit something please? John Kiddies: Anything. Molly Kiddies: (Sighs) John Kiddies: They're not gonna do it. Molly Kiddies: I think it was too many of choice's (Giggling) See you later. John Kiddies: Let's Technology's for you. Molly Kiddies: Yeah. (Walking the Trail Along Song Instrumental Effects) (John and Molly Kiddies is Behind the Fence) (John and Molly Kiddies is Behind the Tree) (John and Molly Kiddies is Behind the Fence) (John Kiddies is Looking Molly Kiddies when she looking around and John Kiddies is bite of Molly Kiddie's Red Hair when Molly Kiddies is going to be yelling) Molly Kiddies: YEEEEEAAAAAOOOOOOWWWW!!!!!! John Kiddies: Oh! Sorry! (Molly Kiddies is Running) John Kiddies: No, no! Molly! (John and Molly Kiddies is Behind the Fence) DVD Main Menu 2 (Walking the Trail Along Song Instrumental Effects) (Molly Kiddies is Looking on the DVD Menu when John Kiddies is coming and Molly Kiddies will Go Away and John Kiddies will Go Away) (Molly Kiddies is Behind the Fence) John Kiddies: (Humming) Ka-Boom! Molly Kiddies: (Giggling) John Kiddies: Oh! (Molly Kiddies is looking on the DVD Menu and John Kiddies holding on with Molly Kiddie's Hand when she Go Away) (Molly Kiddies is Behind the Fence) John Kiddies: Uh oh. Molly Kiddies: You've got a remote? John Kiddies: You've got it? Molly Kiddies: He got a remote. I want to see a movie! "Play" hit "Play"! John Kiddies: No, no, no, no, no! Press "Bonus Features"! Molly Kiddies: No, No! The Movie! John Kiddies: I'm really cool on the "Bonus Features"! Molly Kiddies: I Don't Care! John Kiddies: Press the "Bonus Features"! Molly Kiddies: Hit The Movie! "Play" "Play" "Play"! John Kiddies: No, no, no, no, no, Click on "Bonus Features"! Molly Kiddies: Well, you'll j-just hit some...? John Kiddies: (Sighs) They're not gonna do anything. Molly Kiddies: Hm! John Kiddies: I knew it. Molly Kiddies: I give up. (Clear Throats) Category:The Little Kids Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Flower Studios Category:A Flower Studios Film Category:2020 Category:2020 films Category:2020 Film Category:Transcripts